Little Do You Know Bakugou Katsuki x Reader
by kujoukitty49
Summary: An angst 'x reader' oneshot based on the song "Little Do You Know" by Alex and Sierra. Part of the Fandom Oneshots My Story series!


**Genre: Angst, Songfic**

 **Quirk: Siren**

 **You could sing like an angel. Your voice could bring thousands of people dancing and jumping with excitement and happiness, or you could bring them on their knees raving mad.**

 **Gender: Neutral**

 **WARNING: May include dark themes (e.g. suicide, self-harm, etc.)**

* * *

 **Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep**

The rain was falling onto the umbrella over your head. _Pit, pat._ The rain goes, peaceful and rhythmical, unlike your thundering heart. You slowly comb your fingers through his hair, for once you did it without running away from him. His face was set in a frown, his eyes shut tightly, and your heart felt like it was breaking from the inside as you stared at him.

Tears start to fall down your cheeks, slowly dampening the ash-blond hair you were trying so hard to keep from getting wet. _Why do I feel this way? Why, after everything that you have done to me, why do I still feel like giving myself up for you?_

 **Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories**

 _"Oi! (Y/N)! You quirkless runt!"_

 _His friends started to laugh at you as you hastily hurry to pick up your books up from the ground. You had dropped them when you heard him call out your name, both from fright and embarrassment._

 _He picked up a notebook of yours and held it smugly in his hands. "What's this? A notebook full of songs and drawings from the dumb, quirkless shit?" He blows up your notebook filled with all the songs and drawings you have ever made. "As if you would ever be famous! Only heroes last in this world." He pulls you up by the collar. "And remember, I'm going to be the number one hero out there, you hear? So don't waste your time on some stupid hobby."_

 _He lets go of you and walks away still clutching the slightly burnt notebook in his hands, his friends closely following him._

Why did you fall for him when you knew that it was impossible? The bully and the bullied. _Never was going to happen._

 **Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece**

 _Slowly, the pain in your heart went away._

 _Slowly, the world ceased to exist._

 _Slowly, your mind became foggier_

 _Slowly, the blood started to pool around the floor, gushing from the slashes in your arms. The pain was numb, and you felt peaceful for the first time._

 _Today was_ _ **the**_ _worst day of your life. The boy you had loved, the one who you knew would never love you back, confirmed all the bad things your friends said about the boy. He blew up your precious notebook filled with all the songs you wrote, all the drawings you made, all of the things you had used to let out your feelings. Your sadness, your regrets, your happiness, your love._ _ **Your love for him.**_

 **Little do you know  
I need a little more time**

 _"Oi! Shithead (Y/N)!"_

 _You turn your head around, not wanting to speak. You gave him a clear look._ _ **Leave me alone in peace.**_

 _You go back on your way when he pulls you back by the arm. "OI! I need to tell you something, you little piece of shit! And I'm not letting you go until you hear me out!" You stop struggling against him, knowing that it would only hurt even more if you did._

 _You look him dead in the eyes, your (e/c) orbs dull from exhaustion and fatigue. You couldn't take it anymore, and all you wanted to do was go home. Why couldn't he understand that?_

 _The next words bring a stab at your heart, breaking it into tiny pieces. "I like you, (Y/N)"_

 _You can't handle it, you can't handle_ _ **him,**_ _so you do the thing you always do. Runaway. But this time he doesn't let you go, he needs to hear your answer. "Tch, you're not running away again. Not until I hear your reply to me."_

 _"Let go of my arm Bakugou." you try and tug your arm away_

 _"No"_

 _"I said,_ _ **let me go.**_ _" Now, he lets go of your arm, albeit he was forced. Your quirk was so powerful that he couldn't do anything as you run out through the classroom doors, through the gates of the school, as you run as far as you can from him. Anywhere but there._

 **Underneath it all  
I'm held captive by the hole inside**

"It's not your fault, it's mine," You whisper, finally untangling my fingers from his slightly damp hair. "I can't reciprocate your feelings properly, not now." You brush yourself off to leave, the rain finally falling onto your (h/c) hair.

 **I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind**

"It is all too confusing right now. I can't handle it right now, and I don't think I will be able to handle it in forever." Your voice is shaky as you walk away.

 **I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight**

'Besides, how can you forget everything you've done to me and completely disregard my feelings like that?'

 **Little do you know  
I need a little more time**

Night time has fallen as you take your shoes off. You look back one last time at the sleeping figure behind you unmoving and still. The tears don't have time to fall down your cheeks as you finally let yourself go. And for the first time, you confess your true feelings to your first love.

"I love you Katsuki, **goodbye**."


End file.
